


Долгий путь домой

by Helward_Mann



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helward_Mann/pseuds/Helward_Mann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кабуто воскрешает Рин из мертвых. Обито приходится иметь дело с последствиями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Long Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543367) by [sinemoras09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09). 



> Примечания автора: Спойлеры к 600 главе.  
> В этом фанфике я сделала Рин немного старше. Я знаю, что в каноне на момент гибели ей было около 14 лет, но, поскольку это АУ, я прибавила ей пару лет. Иначе это территория педобира, не правда ли?  
> Изначально это было задумано как довольно длинный ваншот.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: Возможен ООС Обито, поскольку фанфик был написан без учета случившегося после того, как с Обито сняли маску.
> 
> Пожалуйста, не забудьте оставить kudos автору на страничке оригинала.

Сегодня ночью он решил пойти пешком. Конечно, были и более удобные способы передвижения, но он слишком часто активировал свой шаринган и потратил почти всю чакру. На самом деле, ему не раз приходилось путешествовать таким образом. Ходить пешком было медленно и утомительно, но сегодня он не против был пройтись. На самом деле, ему больше по душе был запах пыли и перегретой земли, чем зияющая пустота Камуи, темнота, прочерченная пунктирами звезд.

Вокруг, покуда хватало глаз, простирался пустынный скалистый ландшафт с разбросанными тут и там одинокими камнями и деревьями. Ребенком он и представить себе не мог, что почувствует, пересекая горы и моря, наблюдая, как рождаются и умирают цивилизации, — запах мертвечины, пропитавший землю.

Когда цель и убеждения освещают путь, одиночества не существует. Тьма наступала, и Обито поднял капюшон плаща, ускоряя шаг.

* * *

\- Тоби! Ты вернулся! - поприветствовал его Зецу. Он с озабоченным лицом преградил Обито дорогу. - Мы не ждали тебя так скоро! Может быть, тебе стоит подождать минутку?  
Зецу продолжал бормотать, но Обито отодвинул его с дороги, направляясь входу в пещеру.  
\- Тоби! Подожди!  
Обито остановился и обернулся.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил он. Зецу казался еще бледнее, чем обычно.  
\- Кабуто сделал это, - произнес он. - Он сказал, что хочет поставить эксперимент.  
Обито оттолкнул его и вошел внутрь.  
Дверь в спальню была открыта. Пораженный, Обито застыл на месте.  
\- Тоби! Тоби! Мы пытались остановить его! - Зецу, бежавший следом за ним, резко остановился. Обито стоял в дверном проеме, чувствуя, как внутри медленно закипает злость. - Он сказал, что хочет поставить эксперимент! Он сказал, что хочет усовершенствовать Эдо Тенсей...  
\- Где он? - спросил Обито.  
\- Тоби, послушай...  
\- Я спросил, где он? - повторил Обито, и Зецу, испуганно взвизгнув, отскочил в сторону.  
\- Я не знаю! - крикнул он, но Обито уже активировал шаринган, ища следы чакры Кабуто.  
Зецу нервно заглянул в спальню, где девушка с каштановыми волосами уже начала дышать.

* * *

Обито рывком распахнул дверь в лабораторию Кабуто.  
\- А, - произнес Кабуто, поднимаясь с места. - Я вижу, вы уже обнаружили мой подарок, Мадара-сан.  
Обито схватил его за горло. Когда он швырнул Кабуто на стол, пробирки жалобно зазвенели.  
\- Прекрати это, - прорычал Обито.  
\- Прекратить что? - голос Кабуто, хоть и напряженный, был раздражающе спокоен, и Обито сильнее сжал пальцы на его горле, заставив его хрипеть.  
\- Эдо Тенсей. Останови технику.  
Кабуто посмотрел на него, и его губы расплылись в ухмылке.  
\- Это будет неблагоразумно, Мадара-сан. Если я остановлю Эдо Тенсей, ваша армия потеряет в силе...  
\- Убери ее, - произнес Обито и разжал пальцы. Кабуто мешком свалился на пол. Он зашелся кашлем, затем поморщился, потирая горло.  
\- Я подумал, что вам будет приятно, - сказал Кабуто. - До меня доходили разные слухи... Я подумал, что вы отблагодарите меня за мою щедрость.  
\- Я сказал тебе, - произнес Обито, и его глаза опасно прищурились. - Останови технику сейчас же, или я сдеру с тебя твою чешуйчатую кожу.  
\- Терпение, Мадара-сан! Не стоит прибегать к бессмысленному насилию, - Кабуто поднялся, ухмыляясь. - Эта техника отличается от Эдо Тенсей. Я не смогу остановить ее, даже если попытаюсь.  
Обито прищурился. За годы, что он руководил Акацки и Кровавым Туманом, ему довелось узнать цену терпению — особенно, когда дело касалось человеческих ошибок. Мелких, досадных неприятностей.

Кабуто, очевидно, приняв его молчание за разрешение заговорить, подкрался к нему, ухмыляясь и источая коварство.

\- Я вижу, вам интересно узнать, как мне это удалось? Как я уже сказал, это была попытка улучшить Эдо Тенсей, - произнес он. - Скажем так, я смешал темную и светлую чакру - почти как с тем риннеганом Нагато. Это было, если позволите так выразиться, произведение искусства. Я, в некотором роде, горжусь собой.  
\- Почему? - спросил Обито.  
\- Позже я открою вам все детали, - сказал Кабуто. - Можно по-разному ответить на вопрос «почему?» Например - почему бы и нет?  
\- Почему она? - еще раз спросил Обито.  
\- Странно, что вы спрашиваете. Я думал, вы будете счастливы воссоединиться со своей потерянной возлюбленной...

Первый удар заставил его потерять равновесие, после второго он отлетел к стене и упал на бок.

\- Вы не можете убить меня, Мадара-сан, - испуганно произнес Кабуто. - Я контролирую Эдо Тенсей. Без меня их не остановить!  
\- Плевать я хотел на Эдо Тенсей, - угрожающе прорычал Обито. Кабуто смотрел на него расширившимися глазами.  
Внезапно пространство перед ним заполнилось клубами дыма. Сквозь затопившие комнату звуки и вибрации он услышал голос Кабуто.  
\- Простите меня, Мадара-сан! Но, как вы можете заметить, я дорожу своей змеиной шкурой.  
Обито заскрипел зубами. Гендзюцу. Он был парализован и ослеплен.  
Когда дым рассеялся и вибрации стихли, комната была пуста. Кабуто исчез.


	2. Пробуждение

В Кровавом Тумане шел дождь, и Рин, дрожа, плотнее завернулась в плащ. Раньше она никогда не испытывала такого холода — он словно просачивался сквозь ткань плаща и перчаток, в самую глубину ее тела. Люди гибли и проигрывали битвы из-за холода - Рин знала об этом достаточно, чтобы просто игнорировать его.

Из ее рта вырвались искры, вспыхнул катон, и вскоре факел, зажженный скромным огнем, осветил ей путь. Обито однажды научил ее этому трюку — единственному дзюцу, которое было ему под силу. Какаши фыркнул и закатил глаза, но Рин сказала, что впечатлена.

\- Правда? - спросил Обито, и его глаза расширились от удивления, когда Рин похвалила его. - В этом нет ничего особенного, все Учиха умеют делать это...

\- Если Учиха умеют, это еще не значит, что умеют все остальные, - сказала Рин. Обито покраснел и начал заикаться, его уши залились краской. Какаши закатил глаза и громко заявил, что любой идиот сможет сделать катон, имея в своем распоряжении достаточно горячего воздуха. Обито послал ему раздраженный взгляд.

* * *

Это было последнее, что она помнила: как она зажгла огонь и подняла голову, подставив лицо падающим сверху каплям дождя. В следующий момент она обнаружила, что лежит в постели в каком-то странном месте, а рядом раздаются голоса.

\- Тоби будет в бешенстве, - произнес кто-то у нее над ухом. Она услышала шевеление и тихие смешки.

Рин открыла глаза. Возле кровати стояли двое: один, обнаженный по пояс, с болезненно-бледной кожей, и второй, в темном плаще с капюшоном, с раскосыми желтыми глазами.

\- Она проснулась, - сказал бледный, и Рин рывком села в постели. Ее глаза расширились от удивления, она тяжело дышала.

\- Тише, дитя, - произнес второй, и Рин увидела его бледно-желтые глаза и скользкие змеиные чешуйки на коже. - Не бойся.  
\- Где я? - спросила она. - Кто вы? Что вам от меня нужно?

Он протянул руку, но Рин в последний момент уклонилась от его прикосновения и спрыгнула с постели.

\- Стой! - скомандовал человек-змея, и Рин внезапно застыла на месте, ее ноги словно приросли к земле.

Она почувствовала, как ее поднимают, и тут же потеряла сознание.

* * *

Когда она проснулась во второй раз, то увидела, что бледнокожий пялится на нее.

\- Мы кое-что тебе принесли, - произнес он, и Рин приподнялась на локтях, окинув его настороженным взглядом. Тот улыбнулся, продемонстрировав острые белые зубы.

Ее взгляд наконец сфокусировался, и она поняла, что он стоит перед ней совершенно голый. Рин уставилась на него как громом пораженная.

\- А, это? - произнес бледнокожий, и внезапно из-за его спины вырос толстый пучок отростков. - Я и забыл, что должен прикрыться. У нас здесь давно не было настоящей леди.

Он сказал ей, что его зовут Зецу, и что его вторая половина снаружи, занимается разведкой.

\- Он тебе не понравится, - фыркнул Зецу. - Он старый и занудный, и с ним совсем не так весело, как со мной.

Суп с виду не был похож на отравленный, но Рин знала, что многие яды не имеют цвета и запаха, и решила не рисковать. Странный человек-растение сидел рядом, болтал без умолку, смеялся и удивительным образом игнорировал ее вопросы — кажется, в основном потому, что не понимал их смысла.

\- Где я? - спросила Рин.  
\- Что за глупый вопрос! Ты находишься здесь.  
\- Что вам от меня нужно?  
\- Я думаю, ты нужна для того, чтобы позлить Тоби, - ответил Зецу, и не успела Рин спросить его, кто такой этот Тоби, раздались тяжелые шаги, и дверь распахнулась.

Первое, что она увидела — его глаз. Пронзительно-красный, с радужкой, пылающей как угли в костре, глаз смотрел сквозь единственное отверстие в маске, излучая устрашающую силу.

\- А она и правда милая, Тоби! - произнес Зецу, и ее голова дернулась. В темноте она могла различить лишь очертания фигуры; когда он вышел на свет, она увидела, что каждое его движение проникнуто скрытой угрозой. Ей подумалось, что он мог бы убить ее одним взглядом.

Человек в маске посмотрел на нее, как дикий зверь, который смотрит на свою жертву.

\- Нам нужно вернуться к подготовке, - произнес он, и Зецу подпрыгнул на месте.

\- Но, Тоби! Она проснулась, и у нее много вопросов...,

\- Мне все равно, - сказал человек в маске и повернулся к выходу. - Убивать ее — слишком много возни. Отведите ее наружу и отпустите на все четыре стороны.

\- Что? - спросил Зецу, и у Рин что-то сжалось в груди.

\- Ты слышал меня, - произнес человек в маске и поднял на него единственный глаз. - Это не имеет значения. После того, как я завершу план «Лунное Око», ничто не будет иметь значения.

Он отвернулся, всем своим видом давая понять, что говорить больше не о чем, но Зецу подскочил, сжав руки в кулаки.

\- Но я хочу поболтать с ней! - крикнул Зецу, и человек повернулся, с сомнением посмотрев на него. - Тоби, у нас здесь никогда не было женщин! То есть, конечно, в Акацки была одна, но она мертва. Нам хотелось бы узнать эту девушку получше...

\- Хорошо, - произнес человек. - Делайте все, что хотите, только не беспокойте меня по пустякам, - он повернулся, и полы плаща взметнулись в такт его движению.

\- Подожди! - крикнула Рин, спрыгивая с кровати. Зецу схватил ее за руку. - Подожди, ты сказал, что отпустишь меня!

\- Спасибо, Тоби! - крикнул Зецу. Рин попыталась вырваться из его захвата. Но тот держал крепко, и Рин почувствовала, что снова теряет сознание.

* * *

\- Мы первый раз видим девушку так близко! - произнес Зецу, и Рин открыла глаза, сонно моргая.  
Зецу склонился над ней. Она повернула голову и увидела второго Зецу, затем третьего, и все они с любопытством смотрели на нее.  
\- Прости, что упала в обморок из-за меня, - сказал другой Зецу. - Здесь раньше не бывало женщин.  
\- Это грудь? - спросил третий Зецу, и Рин плотнее запахнула рубашку, садясь в постели.  
\- Ой! Это груди!  
\- Они такие мягкие!  
\- Можно мне потрогать?  
\- Клянусь, Тоби хотел бы потискать их!  
\- Не трогайте меня! - воскликнула Рин, и Зецу испуганно отскочили.  
\- Прости! Прости! - они смотрели на нее с детским любопытством, и Рин в ужасе вцепилась в край одеяла.

Она проходила специальные тренировки на случай такой ситуации. Изнасилование как метод допроса. Пытки. Ее ладони вспотели, и она почувствовала, как волосы на затылке становятся дыбом, но Зецу просто сидели вокруг нее, скрестив ноги, полные любопытства.

\- Не бойся, Рин-чан, - произнес один из них вкрадчивым голосом. - У нас нет мужских органов. Видишь? - он поднял толстый отросток, показывая ей свой пах.

После того, как Рин удалось убедить их в том, что просить девушку показать свои половые органы - неуместно и в высшей степени невежливо, Зецу устроили ей экскурсию по жилищу, с горячим энтузиазмом демонстрируя все подряд.  
\- Это командный центр! Это оружейная, а это наша армия! - и глаза Рин расширились от удивления, когда она увидела огромную яму, полную шевелящихся, извивающихся Зецу.  
\- Здесь мы растем, - объяснил другой Зецу.

Рин нервно потерла руки. Она все еще не могла понять, почему она здесь, и где она вообще находится, и что человек в маске и его армия бледнокожих уродцев собираются с ней делать. Зецу нетерпеливо прыгали вокруг, всеми силами стараясь ответить на ее вопросы.

\- Гендзюцу? - переспросила Рин, и Зецу радостно закивали головами. - Но если все будут под гендзюцу, это значит, что в конечном счете все умрут?

\- Разумеется, нет, - ответил один из Зецу. - В новом мире Тоби сможет воссоздать тело любого человека. Это идеальный план, - произнес он, словно пятилетний ребенок, сочиняющий истории, и Рин нахмурилась, скрестив руки на груди.

У нее не было ни малейшего понятия, что происходит. Каким-то образом в промежутке между тем моментом, когда она потеряла сознание в Кровавом Тумане, и ее пробуждением в мире разразилась четвертая мировая война шиноби, и она оказалась в самом разгаре событий, в логове врага. Если бы Коноха знала, где находится это убежище, у них был бы хороший шанс атаковать. Рин задумалась.

\- Он сказал, что отпустит меня, верно? - спросила она, и Зецу кивнули. - Если вы ненадолго оставите меня одну, обещаю, что не убегу. Девушкам иногда нужно побыть в одиночестве.  
Зецу довольно запрыгали.  
\- Конечно, Рин-чан! Мы не станем подсматривать!  
\- У тебя месячные, да?  
\- Просто оставьте меня одну, - сказала Рин, выталкивая их за дверь. - Хорошо?  
\- Хорошо! - сказали они, и, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, Рин выдавила из себя улыбку.

Она обошла небольшую комнату в поисках хоть какого-нибудь предмета, который мог бы служить оружием. Она вывернула ящики и сбросила подушки с кровати, но так и не нашла ничего подходящего. Тогда она подбежала к окну и выглянула наружу, прикидывая высоту.

Комната представляла собой углубление в высокой отвесной скале. Внизу бились о берег черные волны океана. Поверхность скалы блестела в лунном свете, неумолимо отвесная и гладкая. Она едва могла различить берег внизу.

Она оглянулась на дверь, за которой толпились Зецу.

Другого пути наружу не было. Для пробы Рин сконцентрировала чакру в кончиках пальцев и приложила руку к стене. Ее ладонь приклеилась. Рин еще раз бросила взгляд на скалу снаружи и нахмурилась.

Она спускалась вниз по отвесной скале. С чакрой не было ничего сложного в том, чтобы карабкаться по стенам и забираться на потолок, но снаружи дул пронизывающий ветер, и ее пальцы тут же покраснели и онемели. Рин осторожно сползла вниз еще на пару сантиметров, ветер нещадно трепал ее волосы, полы одежды хлестали по ногам, заставляя терять равновесие.

Ветер усилился, и луна скрылась за облаками. Пошел дождь.

Ее руки дрожали. Она спустилась еще чуть-чуть, чакра истощалась, а ветер все набирал силу. Дождь хлестал непрерывными струями. Ее пальцы совсем ослабли и разжались. Она чуть было не заскользила вниз, но чудом ей удалось удержаться на месте.

\- Рин-чан! - Рин подняла голову и увидела, что Зецу столпились у окна. - О нет, Рин-чан! Она убегает! Тоби!

Поток ледяной воды ударил ей в спину, и она сжала зубы, припав к поверхности скалы.

Ей удалось вцепиться в крохотную трещину. Она поставила ногу на каменный выступ, но та соскользнула. Камень раскрошился, чакра больше не могла удержать ее, и, взмахнув руками, она начала падать.

Она закричала. Земля приближалась с угрожающей быстротой, и она уже видела острые выступы скал, и темные волны, бьющиеся о берег. Шум океана превратился в оглушительный рев. Вдруг словно из ниоткуда появилась рука, и человек в маске втянул ее в темный водоворот, чтобы тут же вышвырнуть обратно в комнату. Он тяжело приземлился сверху, навалившись на ее плечо и впечатав ее в пол.

Она закашлялась. Намокшие волосы прилипли к лицу, одежда была мокрой насквозь. Она лежала на полу и дрожала, сжавшись в комок. Он поднялся на ноги и молча окинул ее взглядом.  
\- Я же говорил вам, - произнес он, повернувшись к Зецу и сверля его взглядом. - Я говорил вам, чтобы вы не беспокоили меня по пустякам!  
\- Но иначе она бы упала! - воскликнул Зецу. Человек в маске прищурил единственный глаз.  
\- Тоби... - начал Зецу, но тот уже телепортировал себя из комнаты.


	3. Учиха

В том, чтобы быть Учиха, есть свои преимущества: деньги, девушки, престиж, статус элитного шиноби. И осознание, что если кто-то осмелится хотя бы подумать о том, чтобы с тобой связаться, ты можешь активировать свой крутой шаринган и показать им, кто здесь хозяин.  
Иногда Обито казалось, что он родился совсем не в том клане.

\- Знаешь, почему у тебя нет шарингана? - спросил Какаши. Обито оглянулся — Рин сидела, сложив руки на коленях, и внимательно слушала. - Потому что ты бездарь.  
\- Дурак! - огрызнулся Обито. Какаши пожал плечами.  
\- Это правда, - ответил Какаши. - Другие Учиха нашего возраста уже пробудили его. Может быть, ты просто отсталый?  
\- Какаши, хватит! - оборвал его Минато, и Обито услышал, как за его спиной Рин фыркнула, пытаясь сдержать смех.

Отсутствие шарингана продолжало досаждать Обито весь остаток года: на экзамене на звание чуунина никто не верил, что он Учиха, и все смотрели на него с подозрением.  
\- Где твой шаринган? - спросил какой-то генин.  
Обито пробормотал, потирая шею:  
\- Он еще не пробудился, - и генин покосился на него с недоверием.  
\- Как так? - спросил он. - Я думал, все Учиха пробуждают его к этому возрасту.  
\- Ну а я — еще нет, о’кей? - огрызнулся Обито.  
Ему не нужен был шаринган, чтобы увидеть как генин закатил глаза.

\- Не стоит так себя укорять, - сказала ему позже Рин, когда они оба сдали экзамен — Рин с хорошим запасом баллов, а Обито — едва-едва преодолев порог. Они сидели вдвоем на качелях, и Рин слегка отталкивалась ногами от земли. Легкий ветерок шевелил ее волосы. - Ты хороший шиноби, хоть и немножко недотепа.  
\- Недотепа? - Обито скорчил рожу. - Кто это сказал, что я недотепа?  
\- Да все говорят, - ответила Рин. Обито хотел было обидеться, но Рин взяла его за руку.  
\- Ты мне нравишься таким, какой ты есть, - сказала Рин. Она наклонилась ближе, и сердце забилось у него в груди.  
\- Рин, - произнес он, чувствуя, как капля пота ползет у него по виску. - Рин, я...  
\- Какаши! - Рин внезапно спрыгнула с качелей, улыбаясь. - Какаши, что ты здесь делаешь?

Ну, разумеется.

Рин была единственной, кто хорошо к нему относился. Даже несмотря на то, что часто она не замечала его, ходя по пятам за Какаши, и Обито чувствовал себя третьим лишним. Рин улыбнулась и взяла Какаши за руку, но когда заметила, что Обито сидит надувшись, то подбежала к нему и потянула за собой.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы мы ушли без тебя, глупый? Давай побыстрее!  
Ее рука была теплой, и это было очень приятно. Обито почувствовал, что краснеет.  
\- Ему обязательно тут ошиваться? - спросил Обито. Рин засмеялась.  
\- Конечно! Он наш друг.  
\- Нечего ему тут делать, - пробурчал он, но Рин уже не слушала его, заметив напротив аптеки потертую вывеску фотобудки.

Она настояла, чтобы они сфотографировались все вместе.  
\- Зачем? - спросил Какаши, и Обито просто уставился на него. Рин засмеялась и тряхнула головой.  
\- Потому что я хочу что-нибудь на память о нашей команде, - ответила она и обняла их обоих, Какаши и Обито, за плечи, притягивая ближе и широко улыбаясь в объектив.  
Получившаяся фотография говорила сама за себя: Какаши скучно, Обито нервничает, а на лице у Рин искренняя улыбка.

* * *

После того, как Зецу признались, что выболтали ей все — показали оружейную и выложили все его военные планы, — Обито сказал напрямую, что не собирается рисковать, отпуская ее на все четыре стороны. Она приняла эту новость как любой достойный шиноби — мужественно, но в душе пришла в отчаяние. По ее лицу было видно, что она решает, не попытаться ли воткнуть ему в шею авторучку, но одного взгляда шарингана стало достаточно, чтобы она оставила эту мысль.

Обито понял, что ситуация становится невыносимой.

Она ничто. Досадная помеха, камешек, так невовремя застрявший в шестеренках его машины. Это раздражало его больше всего, и не один раз он думал, не будет ли лучше просто покончить с этим и убить ее, чтобы воскресить потом.

Но он не мог заставить себя убить ее.

Какой-то старой, хорошо забытой частью сознания Обито понимал - есть малый шанс, что его план может не сработать. Войну могут остановить, биджу могут вырваться на свободу. Могут вмешаться силы шиноби, и если Обито проиграет, то он рискует потерять ее навсегда. Он не хотел умирать с ее кровью на руках.

Обито был дотошен, если не сказать больше. Он решил запереть ее в пещере только для того, чтобы она была в безопасности.

Он начал сам присматривать за ней, потому что не мог доверять Зецу. И теперь ночами он молча смотрел, как она спит, как поднимается и опадает ее грудь, словно это могло избавить его от желания. Он чувствовал, как против воли его охватывает пошлая подростковая лихорадка, как вожделение поднимается в нем, словно прилив, как оживает глупое, банальное увлечение юности, как тепло ее кожи рождает в нем ядовитый соблазн.

Но он знал, что никогда не воспользуется ей. Когда план «Лунное Око» будет претворен в реальность, он даст ей жизнь, которую она заслуживает: с Какаши, или кем-то другим, с любым мужчиной, кого бы она ни выбрала. И она будет счастлива и здорова, и будет жить вечно.

* * *

Из комнаты Рин раздался какой-то звук. Когда Обито вошел, он увидел, что двое Зецу лежат без сознания, и Рин стоит над ними, держа в руке короткий клинок, напоминающий шило.

\- Не подходи! - сказала она, приставив лезвие к шее одного из Зецу. - Я убью его, если ты меня не отпустишь.

\- Убей, - согласился Обито, и ее глаза расширились от удивления. - Любой, кто настолько глуп, что позволил взять себя в заложники, не имеет для меня значения.

Она оттолкнула Зецу, перехватив клинок.

\- Ой, что я вижу! - воскликнул Обито. Он откровенно веселился. - Мне бесполезно угрожать.

Рин посмотрела на него, затем поднесла клинок к собственной шее. Обито замер.

\- Вот, - сказала она и прижала лезвие к коже. На кончике сразу набухла капля крови. - Я нужна тебе. Я зачем-то нужна тебе живой. Отлично! Попробуй подойди, и я не дам тебе ни шанса!

\- Подумай хорошенько, что ты делаешь, - сказал Обито и шагнул к ней.

\- Ни шагу больше! - пригрозила Рин, и лезвие глубже впилось ей в кожу.

Обито медленно поднял руки.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, отступая назад, в тень.

Он телепортировался быстрей, чем она смогла заметить. Втянув себя в воронку Камуи и появившись у нее за спиной, он схватил ее запястье и вывернул руку, принуждая выпустить клинок.

Рин вскрикнула. Он бросил ее на кровать, ногой отшвырнув клинок подальше.

\- Никогда больше так не делай, - сказал он, заломив ей руку.

Он рванул ее на себя, и она, споткнувшись, упала на колени.


	4. Ночь

Обито опять уставился на Какаши, сверля того взглядом. Рин нервно поерзала, потом придвинулась и тронула его за плечо.  
\- Что-то не так? - спросила она.  
Обито посмотрел на нее в ответ.  
\- Ничего, - ответил он, но его явно что-то беспокоило, и Рин, нахмурившись, встала со своей постели. Они только что устроились на ночь, развернули лагерь, расстелили скатки и улеглись. Неподалеку Какаши спал сидя, накинув себе на плечи одеяло. Одеяло Рин, которое она дала ему после того, как он равнодушно заявил, что шиноби не имеет права спать лежа, и сказал, что будет спать сидя, чтобы охранять остальных.  
Рин, разумеется, подумала, что уйти на миссию без одеяла было большой глупостью со стороны Какаши. Она втайне подозревала, что Какаши просто забыл, но тот усмехнулся и сказал, что правило шиноби под номером 21 гласит: все время спи с одним открытым глазом. После этого Рин закатила глаза и дала ему свое запасное одеяло.  
Теперь Рин мерзла, а Обито впился взглядом в Какаши, как будто хотел пробудить шаринган и затащить его в гендзюцу.  
\- Обито, хватит пялиться на Какаши, - сказала Рин. - Меня это уже пугает.  
\- Почему ты должна давать ему свое? - сказал Обито.  
\- Что — свое?  
\- Свое одеяло, - процедил Обито сквозь зубы, и Рин даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы догадаться, что Какаши в этот момент закатил глаза.  
\- Можешь забрать обратно, если хочешь, - сказал Какаши. Обито повернулся к нему. - Одеяло будет мне только мешать.  
\- Я тебе сам помешаю... - угрожающе начал Обито.  
\- Посмотрел бы я на это, - фыркнул Какаши.  
\- Эй, эй! - примирительно сказала Рин. - Какаши просто не взял с собой одеяло. У тебя ведь есть свое?  
\- Не в этом дело, - сказал Обито.  
\- А в чем тогда? - спросила она. Обито сердито опустил взгляд.  
\- Это просто... - он снова посмотрел на Какаши. - Это просто несправедливо!  
\- Какаши забыл свое одеяло, - тихо сказала Рин. - Он просто пытается сохранить лицо. Оставь его в покое.  
\- Но, Рин...  
\- Хватит, - твердо сказала она. - Ты всегда себя так ведешь, устраиваешь ссоры по пустяковым поводам. Я от этого уже устала, - тут она осознала, что говорит слишком резким тоном, потому что Обито посмотрел на нее глазами полными слез.  
\- Прости, Рин, - сказал он и отвернулся, растянувшись на своей постели.

Ночь выдалась холодной. Рин натянула одеяло на плечи и сжалась в комок, дрожа и стуча зубами. Какаши давно уснул. Обито повернулся к ней.  
Прежде чем она успела что-то сказать, он укрыл ее своим одеялом и отвернулся, скорчившись на голой земле.  
\- Обито?  
\- Все хорошо.  
Он поджал колени к груди, дрожа под своей тонкой курточкой.  
\- Обито, тебе не стоило... У меня ведь есть второе одеяло.  
\- Ага, тонкое. А все потому, что Какаши — тупой идиот.  
Рин еле сдержала смешок.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказала она, и Обито умолк и покраснел. - Иди сюда, - повторила она и притянула его к себе.  
Они прижались друг к другу под двумя одеялами — ничего особенного, это просто был способ сохранить тепло. Таково было первое правило выживания. Вскоре Рин почувствовала, как его мышцы расслабились.  
\- Прости, что я разозлился, - произнес Обито. - Просто... он, наверное, даже не заметил, что ты дала ему свое одеяло.  
\- Ты такой смешной, - сказала она и обняла его крепче.

Она всегда знала. Она помнила все эти крохотные детали, смущенные взгляды, неловкость. Он был шумным и неуклюжим, он был для нее как глупый младший брат, так что она предпочитала не обращать внимания на помятые валентинки и сбивчивые извинения.

В день, когда он умрет, она будет сидеть рядом с ним, гладить его по волосам и держать за руку.  
Когда Какаши вытащит ее из пещеры, на ее руках будет кровь, и, после того как он скажет ей, как сильно Обито любил ее, она проплачет несколько дней подряд.

Но тогда она еще не знала. Она свернулась клубочком рядом с ним, и Обито обнял ее со спины, и утром Какаши, увидев их, фыркнул и закатил глаза.

* * *

Она прекратила попытки к бегству. После неудачи с Зецу - «все хорошо, Рин-сан, нас здесь тысячи!» - она поняла, что это бесполезно. Хотя казалось, что человек в маске изо всех сил старался не навредить ей, на самом деле ему было плевать на нее. И это устраивало ее как нельзя больше.  
\- Это наша вина, - сказал ей Зецу. - Это все потому, что мы разболтали тебе его план.  
\- Да, - подтвердил другой. Рин нервно обхватила себя за плечи.

Так прошло несколько дней. Она не видела никого, кроме Зецу, и гадала про себя, не отправился ли их лидер на поле битвы.  
На третью ночь он вернулся. Его плащ был разорван, а на плече зияла глубокая рана. Рин показалось, что у него сломана рука.  
\- Ты ранен! - воскликнула она.  
Он проигнорировал ее слова и, поддерживая левой рукой правую, тяжело опустился на кровать.  
\- Что случилось? - спросила она.  
Он посмотрел на нее и, не говоря ни слова, принялся накладывать повязку. Некоторое время они молчали. Наконец Рин нерешительно придвинулась к нему.  
\- Если хочешь уйти, - сказал он, подняв на нее единственный глаз, - то сейчас самое время. Я не стану тебя удерживать.  
Ей даже не нужно было осматривать его, чтобы понять, что запас его чакры почти на нуле. Даже несмотря на маску, было заметно, что он слаб и измучен, и двигается так, будто у него болит каждая мышца.  
\- Ты следишь за мной, - произнес он, даже не повернувшись в ее сторону, как будто это движение могло окончательно его изнурить. - Если ты думаешь, что сможешь справиться со мной сейчас, то ты заблуждаешься.  
\- Я вовсе не... - начала она, но осеклась, потому что осознала, что действительно уставилась на него. Она и правда обдумала эту возможность, но решила, что все же не сможет с ним совладать.  
\- Я медик, - сказала она. - Я могу тебе помочь.  
Он пристально посмотрел на нее, и Рин задержала дыхание. Он был опасен — военачальник, глава криминальной организации. Если она сумеет расположить его к себе, то, возможно, ей удастся что-то сделать.  
Он прищурил единственный видимый глаз.  
Рин осторожно взяла его за руку. Кожа была покрыта коростами от ожогов и шелушилась, все запястье было в рубцах и пятнах синяков. На мгновение она испугалась, что он ударит ее, но он почему-то так же нервничал, как и она, и Рин, плотно сжав губы, сосредоточилась на лечении.  
Ее чакра запульсировала, и вскоре рана начала затягиваться. Через несколько минут синяки выцвели и приобрели желтый оттенок.  
\- Знаешь, - произнесла Рин, и он повернулся к ней, - у меня был друг, который никогда не выходил из боя целым и невредимым. Я часто лечила его раны, и каждый раз он сидел точно так же, прижавшись ко мне.  
Она улыбнулась собственным воспоминаниям.  
\- С ним все время что-нибудь случалось. Он постоянно дрался с теми, кто был сильней него, и... в общем, он не особо умел сражаться. Он был неловким и неуклюжим, и в бою вел себя так, будто у него две левые ноги. Но он был хорошим, - сказала Рин. Она подняла взгляд на него, затем снова посмотрела на его руку. - Он умер, спасая меня.  
Человек в маске замер. Рин осторожно заставила его наклонить голову, откинула пряди волос и нахмурилась, обнаружив у него на шее сзади глубокую рану.  
\- Такое ощущение, что тебе пытались отрезать голову, - сказала она, и он послал ей испепеляющий взгляд.  
Его кожу в районе ключицы покрывали бесчисленные шрамы и царапины, бицепсы и предплечья были усеяны мелкими синяками. Она вылечила их все — ее руки медленно, осторожно исследовали его тело. Это заняло у нее почти всю ночь, и только через несколько часов Рин обнаружила, что он уснул.

Забравшись в кресло возле кровати, она смотрела, как он спит. Его дыхание было глубоким, голова склонилась к изголовью кровати, и маска немного съехала в сторону. Рин подошла к нему, думая, не поправить ли ее.

Но она не стала. Вместо этого она осторожно вытащила из-под него одеяло и укрыла его, а сама присела на пол возле окна, подтянув колени к подбородку.


	5. На следующее утро

Было раннее утро. Зецу бесшумно сновал по пещере, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы выглянуть в окно. Снаружи простирался обычный серый ландшафт, моросил мелкий дождь. Услышав какой-то звук из спальни, Зецу насторожился.  
Он ненадолго остановился возле двери и прислушался. Не услышав ни звука, он просочился сквозь дверь в спальню и очень удивился, обнаружив их обоих спящими — девушка скорчилась на полу возле окна, а Тоби прислонился к изголовью кровати, на его плечи было накинуто одеяло. Несмотря на то, что бледный утренний свет уже начал заполнять комнату, ни один из них не проснулся.  
Зецу покачал головой. Хотя тело Тоби наполовину состояло из клеток Хаширамы, Зецу прекрасно знал, что его человеческая половина все еще нуждается в небольшом количестве сна.  
Это как посещение туалета, подумал Зецу, только это можно делать при девушке. Ему стало интересно, что сказал бы об этом Черный Зецу.  
Хорошо, решил Зецу, в любом случае, это не мое дело - и снова растворился в стене.

Она пошевелилась, затем проснулась окончательно. После сна в сидячем положении спина отозвалась болью. Она медленно открыла глаза, моргая в утреннем свете, и осознала, что ее похититель все еще спит сидя, прислонившись к спинке кровати.  
Рин замерла. Человек в маске спал, тяжело навалившись плечом на изголовье.  
Прошло некоторое время. Насколько она могла видеть сквозь отверстие в маске, его лицо казалось умиротворенным, морщины разгладились, его тело было расслабленным. Возможно, он услышал ее сбивчивое дыхание, потому что, когда она вновь подняла глаза, его шаринган вращался, пылая, как жидкий огонь, считывая все ее движения.

Ее сердце сжалось. Дыхание перехватило, в панике она уставилась на него расширившимися глазами. Он опустил взгляд, только сейчас заметив наброшенное сверху одеяло.  
\- Прости, - быстро сказала Рин, пока он не успел отправить ее в другое измерение. - Ты уснул. Я не хотела тебя будить.  
Он окинул ее долгим взглядом, затем поднялся. Одеяло упало с его плеч, собравшись кучей на полу.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте не перегружала эту руку, - произнесла Рин, и он опять посмотрел на нее, словно взвешивая ее слова. - Тебе вчера здорово досталось.  
Он навис над ней, сверля ее взглядом, словно видел ее насквозь. Рин сглотнула, пытаясь подавить страх, сжавший горло. Он смотрел так, будто мог коснуться ее взглядом, и она невольно задрожала, задержав дыхание.

\- Ты боишься меня, - произнес он, и их взгляды встретились. - Я так и знал.  
Что-то в этих словах отозвалось в ее груди болью. Вся эта ситуация заставляла ее чувствовать себя беспомощной.  
\- Конечно, я боюсь, - наконец сказала Рин. - Ты держишь меня здесь, как в тюрьме. Я не знаю, убьешь ты меня или оставишь в живых. Это пытка, - произнесла она, и ей показалось, что на краткий миг на его лице промелькнули эмоции: шок, удивление, затем глубокая печаль, но потом она подумала, что это все просто игра света. Он по-прежнему просто стоял и пристально смотрел на нее.  
\- Пока ты не мешаешь мне, я не причиню тебе вреда, - произнес он.  
\- Тогда что тебе от меня вообще нужно? - спросила Рин.  
\- Ничего, - ответил он, прищурив единственный глаз. - Просто будь здесь.  
\- Что? - пораженно переспросила она, но он схватил свой плащ и вышел, не сказав ни слова.

* * *

Он был в бешенстве. Он думал, что ему удалось убить в себе эти чувства, но они появились снова. Его решимость дала трещину.  
\- Тоби! - сказал Зецу. - Я видел, что случилось. Ты в порядке?  
Он схватил Зецу и впечатал его в стену, сломав ему шею. Безжизненное тело упало на пол.

Он вспомнил день, когда обнимал ее в последний раз: тело в его руках было холодным и тяжелым, в ее груди зияла сквозная рана. Он упал на землю рядом с ней, плача, слезы капали на ее лицо, смешиваясь с кровавыми разводами.

Но теперь она была жива. Она прикасалась к нему, и на мгновение он позволил себе эту слабость - закрыв глаза, прижаться к ее плечу, вдыхать ее запах.

Носком сандалии он отпихнул тело мертвого Зецу и нахмурился. Самой темной, неизведанной частью своего разума он понимал - ее присутствие придавало ему сил: это была еще одна причина победить.

* * *

Всю ночь он просидел один в своей комнате, положив голову на руки. Коснувшись своего плеча, он почувствовал незнакомую боль. Он так и не лег, вместо этого бездумно разглядывая предметы в чернильной темноте комнаты и полосу неба за окном, прошитую пунктирами звезд.


	6. Вопросы

Кто он, человек, который никогда не знает покоя? Неустанно блуждающий из страны в страну, из одного уголка Земли в другой?  
Обито видел слишком много. Он видел, как поднимались в воздух стрелы, как сталь билась о сталь и как умирали люди.

* * *

В городе был карнавал. Весь день Обито переминался с ноги на ногу, пытаясь набраться смелости и пригласить Рин. И когда неожиданно Рин сама сказала ему: «Обито, хочешь пойти на карнавал?», все, что он смог сделать — тупо кивнул и позволил ей взять себя за руку, следуя за ней на главную площадь.

\- Здорово, правда? - сказала Рин. Стоял теплый вечер, вокруг мерцали разноцветные огни бумажных фонарей. Рин держала во рту леденец на палочке и улыбалась ему.

На углу улицы продавали воздушные шары. Обито как раз решил купить один, намереваясь подарить ей, как вдруг увидел, что Рин машет рукой, подзывая Какаши. Она тут же забыла, что пришла на праздник с ним.

Он стоял, держа в руке воздушный шар, и чувствовал, что его сердце разбито. Толпа безмолвно обтекала его, как речная вода обтекает камень.

* * *

Проходили недели. Обито редко видел ее. Он не избегал ее сознательно: ему предстояло сделать множество приготовлений, собрать союзников и встретиться с пятью каге на их смехотворном саммите. Обито собирался объявить им войну. Рин была жива, и он не мог позволить себе тратить время зря.

Он не стал телепортироваться через Камуи, вместо этого отправившись пешком. Подойдя к укрытию, он заметил кучу булыжников и дыру в скале диаметром в человеческий рост над тем местом, где находилось их секретное убежище.

\- Тоби! Ты вернулся!

Он уже приготовился к схватке, как вдруг заметил, что Зецу, толпящиеся в пещере, машут ему руками и улыбаются. В пещеру отовсюду падали широкие столбы света, и бесчисленные полупрозрачные тела копошились, пробивая новые отверстия в массиве скалы.

\- Это что еще такое? - спросил Обито, и Зецу довольно запрыгали.  
\- Рин-чан велела нам! Она сказала, мы должны впустить внутрь немного света! - ответил один из них, и Обито резко развернулся, отправившись на поиски Рин.

\- Зецу нужен солнечный свет, - сказала Рин. Когда Обито нашел ее, она поливала свою нелепую грядку с овощами, которую завела посреди пещеры. Рин сердито и вызывающе смотрела на него, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Они - растения, а ты держишь их взаперти под землей. Именно поэтому они такие слабые! Им нужно немного солнца, - повторила она, и Обито уставился на нее, слишком ошарашенный, чтобы что-то сказать.

После того как ему удалось взять себя в руки (он все же сказал ей прямо - она должна радоваться, что еще жива, просто у него слишком много других забот и нет времени даже на то, чтобы свернуть шею глупой куноичи-медику), он пошел на другой край пещеры и обнаружил, что все вещи там переставлены. Оружие было разложено по местам, а боевой веер, который он бросил в угол, был аккуратно пристроен на подставку.

\- Что это? - снова спросил он. Рин фыркнула и закатила глаза.  
\- Здесь такой беспорядок! Я не могу так жить! И мне все равно больше нечем заняться, - добавила она. - Ты оставил меня одну на целый месяц.

Она проверяет меня, подумал он. Она уже поняла, что он не убьет ее, и теперь пытается определить границы дозволенного. Что ж, хорошо. Обито повернулся к ней спиной, пытаясь не обращать внимания на ноющую боль, зарождавшуюся в виске. Если она хочет устроить ему проверку, так тому и быть. Есть более насущные проблемы, которые требуют его внимания.

* * *

Был вечер. Он пришел на тренировочное поле, чтобы попрактиковаться в катоне и метании сюрикенов, и увидел, что она сидит на скамейке, сгорбившись, и плачет.  
\- Рин?  
Она подняла голову. Лунный свет освещал ее лицо, и он увидел, что ее глаза припухли, слезы дорожками стекали по щекам и капали с подбородка.  
\- Я пыталась сказать ему, - произнесла Рин, и ее нижняя губа задрожала. - Я пыталась сказать ему, но он не обращает на меня внимания. Он просто меня не замечает, Обито, - сказала она и снова начала плакать.  
Обито смотрел на нее с грустью. Разумеется, Какаши был гением, крутым и талантливым, и определенно более красивым, чем он, Обито. Но пока все девочки ходили за ним по пятам, Какаши упрямо игнорировал их, заявляя, что шиноби — просто инструмент, а отношения — пустая трата времени.  
Рин заплакала, и Обито побросал свое оружие на землю и обнял ее. Она спрятала лицо у него на плече.  
\- Я всегда любила его, - сказала Рин. Она подняла лицо, вытирая слезы. - Я думала, что, если мы будем в одной команде, мы сможем сблизиться. Но он меня просто не замечает, - произнесла она. Обито протянул ей носовой платок, и она высморкалась, горестно всхлипнув.  
Некоторое время они молча сидели рядом. Ему было больно видеть ее такой расстроенной, и все, что ему хотелось — пойти и ударить Какаши по его надменному лицу, наорать на него и сказать — обрати, наконец, на нее внимание! Она — самая красивая девочка на свете, а ты обращаешься с ней, как с каким-то бесполезным мусором!  
Он сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как после этого внутреннего монолога в нем закипает гнев. Рин снова посмотрела на него, смаргивая слезы.  
\- Могу я спросить у тебя кое-что, Обито? - сказала она. - Только обещай, что скажешь мне правду.  
\- Да, - ответил он. - Конечно.  
Она посмотрела на мокрый носовой платок, который комкала в руках.  
\- Скажи, я красивая? - спросила она. Она подняла на него взгляд. Ее лицо было все в красных пятнах, нос мокрый и распухший, а на щеках блестели дорожки слез.  
Он взял другой платок и вытер ей щеки, затем осторожно откинул выбившуюся прядь волос.  
\- Ты очень красивая, - сказал он, и Рин улыбнулась, но потом снова заплакала, опустив плечи.  
\- Спасибо, Обито, - произнесла она сквозь слезы. - Ты правда очень хороший друг.  
Обито просто сидел и кивал, пытаясь сглотнуть комок в горле.  
\- Хочешь, я его отлуплю? - спросил он, и Рин засмеялась, положив голову ему на плечо. - Нет, правда, Рин, я знаю всякие грязные приемчики! Я могу сначала подсыпать слабительное ему в еду. Правда!  
Рин опять засмеялась, и Обито улыбнулся, держа ее за руку.

* * *

\- Ты вообще ешь? - спросила Рин.  
Обито посмотрел на нее. После истории с овощными грядками Рин перестала его бояться. Она везде ходила за ним по пятам как тень, раздражая его — без сомнения, ее подбивали на это бесчисленные полчища Зецу, сновавшие по пещере.  
\- Мне просто интересно, - сказала она, и Обито закрыл глаза, убеждая себя, что, если он будет молчать, она в конце концов забудет об этом, что ей станет скучно и она оставит его в покое. - Мне просто интересно. Зецу сказали, что тебе не нужно спать, но я один раз видела, как ты спишь. Так что мне стало интересно, бываешь ли ты иногда голоден? Если твоя чакра истощена?  
Он продемонстрировал ей свой шаринган. Она побледнела и на некоторое время замолчала.  
На следующий день Рин зажала его в углу и сказала:  
\- Ты никогда не говорил мне, как тебя зовут.  
Он прищурился и отодвинул ее с дороги, намереваясь идти дальше.  
\- Эй, - Рин следовала за ним. - Учиха-сан, - это раздражало достаточно, чтобы заставить его остановиться и повернуться к ней.  
\- Учиха, - повторил Обито, растягивая слоги, перекатывая это слово, как шарик, на языке. - Что заставило тебя думать, что я — Учиха?  
\- Твой шаринган, - ответила она, и Обито прищурился.  
\- Я мог пересадить его от кого-то еще, - сказал он. - Я мог украсть сколько угодно глаз. Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.  
\- Я знаю, - сказала она, и Обито увидел, как она пытается прочитать его, решить, не лжет ли он. - Вокруг пересаженного глаза чакра была бы неравномерной, но с ней все в порядке. А вот твой второй глаз пересажен, - сказала она, нахмурившись и разглядывая его маску. - Но я не знаю, зачем ты прикрываешь его. Зачем пересаживать себе глаз, если ты им не пользуешься?

Телепортировать себя из комнаты в комнату стало слишком утомительным.  
Поскольку она продолжала донимать его вопросами про имя, Обито вернулся к той версии, которую он излагал всем: что он — Учиха Мадара, что ему сотня лет и что он мститель.  
\- Тогда почему они зовут тебя «Тоби»? - спросила она.  
\- Кто?  
\- Зецу, - сказала она, и ему показалось, что ноющая боль в его виске усилилась десятикратно.  
\- Вот у них и спроси, - ответил он. Она только покачала головой.

Снаружи наступила ночь, и в пещере не было другого света, помимо дрожащего пламени свечей в ее комнате. Он смотрел, как Рин сидит напротив зеркала и вглядывается в собственное отражение. Ее щеки запали, а вокруг глаз появились темные круги.

\- Я не помню, - сказала она и подняла глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом в зеркальном отражении. - Я смотрю на себя в зеркале и вижу, что я взрослая, но когда я пытаюсь вспомнить, то не могу...  
\- Не мучай себя этим, - сказал Обито, но Рин тряхнула головой.  
\- Мне снятся кошмары, - тихо произнесла она. - Иногда мне снится, что моя грудь пробита насквозь, у меня кровь в легких и я не могу дышать.

Обито промолчал. За его спиной мерцали свечи, их изменчивый свет бросал пятна теней на голые стены.  
\- Кстати, твоя рана... - начала Рин, и Обито наклонил голову, посмотрев на нее.  
\- Какая рана? Я не ранен.  
\- Нет, та самая, с прошлого раза, - сказала Рин, заставляя его сесть. - Я говорила тебе, что тогда я проделала только самую грубую работу. Мне нужно убедиться, что она зажила.

\- Я в порядке, - огрызнулся Обито, но она встала перед ним и настойчиво потянула его за ткань плаща.  
Он напрягся, когда почувствовал, как маленькие руки, излучающие чакру, прошлись по его плечу, залечивая плохо зажившие участки, разрывая спайки и разглаживая неровные рубцы. Обито не раз думал о том, чтобы отрезать свою человеческую руку и заменить ее конечностью из клеток Хаширамы, но это было слишком трудоемко, и ему пришлось бы заново тренировать эту руку.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты это снял, - сказала Рин, потянув его за рукав. - Я не смогу вылечить тебя как следует, пока на тебе вся эта одежда.  
\- Я сказал тебе, - Обито убрал руку, - что не нуждаюсь в лечении.  
Он собирался встать и уйти, положив конец этому нелепому разговору, но Рин дотронулась до его руки, тонкие пальцы погладили его запястье.  
\- Позволь мне закончить, - сказала она, и Обито медленно сел, глядя на нее.  
Он закатал рукав. Он не собирался снимать водолазку, это было бы слишком унизительно. Когда она снова дотронулась до него, положив ладони на спину, его плечи напряглись.  
\- Ты не любишь, когда тебя трогают, так ведь? - спросила она, и Обито обернулся, молча окинув ее взглядом.  
\- Прикосновения делают нас открытыми, - тихо произнес он. - Создают ненужные привязанности. Все то, что приводит к боли и отчаянию.  
\- Это звучит слишком печально, - сказала Рин. Он почувствовал пульсацию ее чакры, и по его телу разлилось приятное тепло. Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось прижаться к ней, дать волю своим примитивным инстинктам и заставить ее вспомнить. Но правда оставалась правдой: она умерла. Она никогда не любила его. И хотя она смотрела на него с состраданием, ему хотелось просто грубо схватить ее за руки и взять ее силой.  
Но он никогда не сделал бы этого с ней.  
Она закончила лечение, но так и не убрала руки с его плеч. Некоторое время они сидели наедине. Затем Обито поднялся, а Рин снова забралась в постель.

* * *

На что похоже его горе? Какую форму имеет пустота внутри, нож в его сердце? Это зияющая рана, неутихающая боль, бездна, полная ревущего пламени, боли и отчаяния.

Он посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Риннеган покачивался в банке с мутной белесой жидкостью. Он начал пересадку. Шрамы разбегались по его лицу, как трещины на стекле. Когда он поднял взгляд, на него уставился единственный, налитый кровью глаз, вращающийся шаринган, а во второй глазнице зиял темный провал, похожий на жестокую ухмылку.


	7. Жестокое зрелище

Скользя по темным залам убежища Акацки, Кабуто остановился, чтобы откинуть капюшон. Месяц изгнания, к которому он сам себя приговорил, обернулся для него только нескончаемой скукой, и если Кабуто о чем-то сожалел, то лишь о том, что формально был отрезан от подготовки к войне.  
\- Говорят, это совершенное дзюцу, - сказал Кабуто, и Тоби застыл, уставившись на него, а тот широко ухмыльнулся, - Мне жаль, что я тратил его на пустяки, в то время как оно имеет такой военный потенциал.  
\- Хм, - Тоби посмотрел на него, и Кабуто сложил руки в молитвенном жесте.  
\- Глупо было предполагать, что я смогу разгадать ход мыслей великого Учихи Мадары, - сказал Кабуто, кланяясь. - Еще раз приношу свои извинения за то, что не сумел угодить вам. Я думал, что она станет для вас прекрасным подарком.  
\- Назови мне хоть одну причину не убивать тебя сейчас.  
\- У вас все еще нет главных ингредиентов, - сказал Кабуто. - Пожеванное щупальце Восьмихвостого и жалкие близнецы с частичкой чакры Девятихвостого - разве этого достаточно, чтобы осуществить ваш план? Разумеется, я не хотел вас оскорбить, - быстро добавил он. - Я просто нахожу, что отношения, подобные нашим, могли бы протекать, скажем так, к обоюдной пользе.  
Это был не самый простой союз, но Кабуто не возражал: это делало события еще интересней, разбивая монотонность его жизни.  
Он не видел девушки — очевидно, ей разрешалось свободно передвигаться лишь в определенной части пещеры. Рот Кабуто расплылся в понимающей улыбке.  
Его маленькие птички еще никогда его не подводили.

* * *

Рин ужинала одна в огромной столовой, за столом, длинным достаточно, чтобы вместить пару десятков человек. Здесь явно проводили совещания и планировали военные операции, но сейчас она сидела одна в полутьме, и единственная лампа над ее головой бросала свет на стоящую перед ней чашку с рисом.  
Она сидела во главе стола, держа чашку вровень с подбородком, и задумчиво отправляла порции риса в рот при помощи палочек. Тоби появился, когда она уже почти закончила есть, и молча опустился в кресло рядом с ней.  
\- Хочешь немного риса? - спросила она и взяла вторую чашку. Он посмотрел на нее, и она подтолкнула чашку ближе.  
\- И не говори мне, что ты не нуждаешься в пище, - произнесла она. - Зецу сказали мне, что иногда ты ешь.  
Он окинул ее долгим взглядом, затем молча взял чашку и повертел ее в руках.  
Когда он сдвинул свою маску в сторону ровно настолько, чтобы туда пролезли палочки, она засмеялась. Он замер и странно посмотрел на нее. Рин покачала головой, прикрыв рукой рот.  
\- Прости, - сказала она, подавив смешок. - Я просто думала, что ты снимешь маску.  
Он поставил чашку на стол с громким стуком.  
\- Ты всегда ешь один? - спросила Рин, и он медленно повернул голову, словно взвешивая ее слова.  
\- Как придется, - сказал он, и Рин снова взяла его чашку, наполнила ее рисом и маринованным редисом и толкнула через стол.  
Он уставился на чашку так, будто в ней была взрывчатка, и Рин опять улыбнулась.  
\- Я не стану подглядывать, - сказала она. - Я знаю, что на лице у тебя много шрамов.  
Она уже привыкла, что его реакцию легко угадать. Сейчас он уставился на нее единственным глазом, в котором на секунду вспыхнуло удивление.  
\- Я медик, - напомнила Рин. - Я могу судить об этом по шрамам вокруг твоего глаза.  
\- Хм, - он снова взял чашку, раздумывая.  
Она сдержала обещание. Она решительно опустила взгляд, ожидая, что он снимет маску. Но он не сделал этого. Она снова подняла глаза и увидела, что он смотрит на нее с каким-то странным удовлетворением. Это был первый раз, когда она видела его таким расслабленным.  
\- Что еще ты обо мне знаешь? - спросил он. Казалось, ему действительно было интересно, и Рин пожала плечами, убрав за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос.  
\- Похоже, что ты удалил свой второй глаз, - сказала она, бросив взгляд на левый край его маски — там, на месте, где должен был находиться глаз, зиял провал в чакре. - Зачем ты это сделал?  
\- Я собирался заменить его кое-чем более полезным, - ответил он, слегка пожав плечами. - Но время еще не пришло.  
Рин понимала, о чем он говорит. Она слишком хорошо знала эту омерзительную практику, вражеские шиноби часто крали глаза у других. Иногда орган не приживался как следует, травматический шок у настоящего владельца подавлял чакру и мешал нормальному функционированию. Тот, кто пересадил себе глаз, мог даже ослепнуть.  
\- Тебе станет легче, если я скажу, что не убивал его? - медленно произнес человек в маске.  
Рин моргнула от удивления, затем кивнула.  
\- Наверняка ты убил много людей, - сказала она, и он развел руками.  
\- Необходимое зло, - ответил он. - Но это невысокая плата в борьбе за мир.  
Они замолчали. Рин продолжала есть, а человек в маске молча смотрел на нее, как будто вид того, как она ест, успокаивал его. Она подняла глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом. Он моргнул и тут же отвернулся, и ей стало интересно, не покраснел ли он ненароком под своей маской.  
Она пошла мыть посуду. Теплая вода текла по ее рукам, тарелки тихо звякали, когда она ставила их на стол. Она в который раз удивилась про себя, как это у человека, живущего в пещере в окружении кучки монстров, могла оказаться нормальная кухня.  
Он стоял за ее спиной и смотрел.  
\- Мадара-сан, - сказала Рин, и он поднял взгляд. - Я хотела спросить — можно мне погулять снаружи?  
Вопрос, кажется, застал его врасплох.  
\- Я не убегу, - сказала Рин, вытерла руки полотенцем и положила его на стол. - Я просто хочу немного прогуляться.  
\- Куда ты хочешь отправиться? - спросил он, и Рин удивилась.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Я могу перенести тебя куда захочешь, - сказал он, и, когда он начал объяснять, Рин показалось, что в его голосе прозвучала нотка гордости:  
\- Камуи устроено так, что я могу телепортироваться на умеренные дистанции. Если ты назовешь место, я перенесу тебя туда.  
«Вряд ли он доставит меня домой, – подумала Рин; это была первая мысль, которая проскочила в ее голове, — но, кажется, он начал доверять мне». Она покачала головой и улыбнулась.  
\- Далеко мне не нужно, - сказала она. - Я просто хотела посмотреть на пещеру снаружи. Если можно, конечно.  
Человек в маске кивнул.  
\- Можно, - сказал он и протянул ей руку.  
Ощущения были очень странными: внезапная темнота, холод и ветер. На короткий миг она потеряла ориентацию и перестала ощущать, где верх и низ, и даже в каком положении находится ее тело, как вдруг они материализовались неподалеку от горного хребта с торчащими на фоне угольно-черного неба вершинами.  
\- Где мы? - спросила Рин. Человек в маске прошел немного вперед и остановился, чтобы подождать ее.  
\- За пределами пещеры, - сказал он. Рин последовала за ним. Задрав голову, она смотрела на торчащие вверх гигантские скелеты животных, которые пробивались сквозь кроны деревьев и вились, уходя в небо.  
\- Они зовут это Горным Могильником, - сказал человек в маске, и Рин поняла почему. Они прошли под тем, что выглядело как перевернутая грудная клетка. Белые пятна на земле были, очевидно, позвонками, выступающими из скалы.  
\- Здесь нет входов в пещеру, только секретные туннели, проложенные под скалой. Отсюда легче телепортироваться.  
Они прошли немного, хрустя палыми листьями.  
\- Странно, - сказал человек в маске, и Рин с любопытством посмотрела на него. - Ты ниндзя-медик, а относишься к пересадке глаз с такой брезгливостью.  
\- Это не так, - Рин нахмурилась и пнула камушек, попавший ей под ногу. - Один раз мне довелось пересаживать глаз. Это было ужасно, - добавила она.  
\- Почему же? - спросил он. Он смотрел в сторону, втянув руки в рукава плаща.  
\- Потому что это был мой друг, - сказала Рин и внутренне содрогнулась, вспомнив: Обито, придавленный валуном, плачущий Какаши, попытки собраться с силами, неровная пульсация чакры, калечащая глаз.  
\- Я причинила ему боль, - сказала Рин. - Он умирал. И его последние минуты были очень болезненными.  
Он внезапно остановился, так что Рин почти врезалась в него, погруженная в воспоминания о смерти Обито.  
\- Он попросил тебя?  
\- Что?  
\- Твой друг, - произнес он, и их взгляды встретились.  
\- Он попросил тебя сделать это?  
\- Да, - ответила она. Она нервно потерла руки, вспоминая. - Его придавило обломком скалы, а второй наш товарищ незадолго до того потерял глаз. Так что мой друг отдал ему свой.  
\- Хьюга? - спросил человек в маске. Рин покачала головой.  
\- Нет, - сказала она. - Учиха.  
\- Тогда твой второй друг должен считать себя счастливчиком, - сказал он, продолжая идти вперед. - Шаринган — это очень редкий глаз.  
От его слов у нее что-то сжалось в груди, и она рассерженно шагнула к нему.  
\- Как ты можешь говорить такое! - выкрикнула она, и человек в маске обернулся. - Люди — это не источник запчастей. Как ты можешь быть таким жестоким!  
Налетел порыв ветра. Рин стояла, скрестив руки на груди. Запрокинув голову, он посмотрел на небо.  
\- Ты удалила его, как я понимаю?  
\- Что?  
Человек в маске посмотрел на нее.  
\- Глаз у твоего друга, - сказал он. - Ты сказала, что причинила ему боль. Затем ты сказала, что он умер. Но он сам попросил тебя, - сказал он, пристально глядя ей в глаза. - Тебе не стоит так мучиться из-за этого.  
Рин кивнула, моргая.  
\- Я причинила ему боль, - произнесла она, и в ее памяти опять всплыла картина: пульсация чакры, запах горелой плоти, Обито дергается, видимая, левая половина его лица искажена в безмолвном крике.  
\- Ты оставалась с ним? - спросил человек в маске. - С твоим другом, пока он не умер?  
\- Нет, - сказала Рин. - Потолок в пещере начал рушиться, и нам пришлось уйти.  
\- Сразу же? - спросил он, и Рин кивнула.  
\- Я не хочу говорить об этом, - и она прошла мимо него, ускорив шаг.  
Внезапно она почувствовала, как он прикоснулся к ее плечу, и удивленно обернулась.  
\- Мне трудно поверить в то, что это произошло так быстро, - сказал он. - Мне кажется, ты оставалась с ним до конца, и твое присутствие успокаивало его.  
Она вспомнила, как держала Обито за руку и плакала.  
Рука человека в маске все еще лежала на ее плече, уверенно сжимая его. Рин слабо кивнула, и он отпустил ее.  
\- Я не могу представить, что ты способна на такую жестокость, - сказал он, и Рин снова подняла на него взгляд. Его шаринган был деактивирован, и темно-каряя радужка глаза казалась странно знакомой.  
\- И да, - произнес он, и момент странной близости миновал. - В следующий раз рекомендую добить его. Это было бы милосердно, - сказал он, и добавил: - Иногда люди просто обречены умереть.

* * *

Она металась во сне. Ей снилось, что ее преследует человек без глаз, по его щекам сбегали кровавые дорожки слез.  
Она стонала. И в горячечном бреду ей показалось, что чья-то рука, нежная, словно рука матери, которая трогает лоб спящего ребенка, коснулась ее лба, успокаивая. Вскоре ее сны наполнились солнечным светом, и Обито — такой, каким она его помнила, — крепко обнимал ее и говорил, что все будет хорошо.


	8. Доверие

Они стали гулять вместе каждую ночь. Рин утверждала, что сходит с ума в четырех стенах, а Обито не настолько доверял ей, чтобы отпустить одну. Когда он брал ее за руку, активируя Камуи, ее рука была теплой, а идя рядом с ней, чувствовал странное удовлетворение.

\- Ты смотрел, как я сплю, - неожиданно сказала Рин, и Обито удивленно посмотрел на нее. Был ранний вечер, деревья тихо шуршали у них над головой, и на дорогу падали тени от листьев. Ему удалось взять себя в руки, и он сказал насмешливо:  
\- Ты ошибаешься. У меня слишком много дел, чтобы этим заниматься.  
\- Когда ты лжешь, это кажется еще более странным, - сказала Рин. Говорить такое было опасно в ее ситуации, хотя она уже поняла, что над ним можно безнаказанно подшучивать, даже если он бросает на нее раздраженные взгляды. - Я видела, как прошлой ночью ты стоял возле моей постели.  
\- Тебя мучили кошмары, - сказал Обито. Он постучал пальцами по краю маски. - Я использовал на тебе свое Цукиеми.  
\- Вот как, - сказала Рин. Она снова посмотрела на него:  
\- Тогда зачем ты солгал?  
Немногим людям удавалось поймать его врасплох. Он встречался лицом к лицу с каге и целыми армиями, был способен видеть сквозь несколько слоев обмана и манипулировать людьми, чтобы достичь своих целей. Но против Рин его хитрость почему-то была бессильна, и он просто запнулся и уставился на нее как глупый мальчишка.  
\- Я не лгал, - сказал он.  
\- Ты говорил, что не смотрел, как я сплю...  
\- Как я уже сказал, - произнес Обито, - тебя мучили кошмары. Это мешало мне сосредоточиться. Я просто хотел устранить эту помеху.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - сказала Рин, и Обито понял, что она его дразнит. Он сердито посмотрел на нее, но она засмеялась и дотронулась до его руки.

* * *

Его беспокоил союз с Кабуто. Он сосредоточенно разглядывал план битвы, взвешивая свои возможности, как вдруг Рин, сидевшая за другим краем стола, нахмурилась:  
\- Что-то не так? - спросила она и наклонилась над картой, расстеленной на столе — хитроумные боевые порядки, тактика партизанской войны.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Обито, и на ее лице появилось сомнение. - И всё, - добавил он, и Рин встала у него за спиной и положила руки ему на плечи.  
Он не говорил ей о войне. Она знала достаточно — что скоро они окажутся вовлечены в битву, что он заманил пять союзных наций и угрожает им нападением. Но он молчал о плане «Лунное Око», позволяя думать, что им движут более примитивные эмоции — жадность и жажда наживы.  
\- Тебе можно говорить об этом? - спросила она, нежно массируя основание его шеи. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что Рин всегда была такой, прикасалась к другим так же легко, как другие люди улыбаются или пожимают друг другу руки.  
\- Вообще-то я пытаюсь сосредоточиться, - сказал Обито и с сожалением почувствовал, что она убрала руки. Рин села обратно за стол, глядя на него с любопытством. Он посмотрел на нее в ответ, затем разгладил карту на столе.  
\- Я заключил союз с человеком, которому я не доверяю, и я боюсь, что он внесет сумятицу в мои планы.  
Она понимающе кивнула, и Обито проникся к ней благодарностью за то, что она не задает слишком много вопросов.  
\- Помнишь Якуши Кабуто? - спросил он.  
\- Кого?  
\- Человека, который принес тебя сюда. Человека, который вернул тебя к жизни.  
\- Того, похожего на змею?  
Обито устало кивнул.  
\- Да.  
Она беспокоилась о нем. Она опять встала и осторожно положила руки ему на плечи знакомым ободряющим жестом. Его тактильная память напомнила ему о проваленных миссиях и унизительных поражениях, и о том, как Рин сидела рядом и бинтовала его израненные руки.  
\- Не доверяй ему, - сказал Обито, поймав ее взгляд. - Он солжет тебе. Он отравит твой разум. Обещай мне, - добавил он, и она кивнула.

Он хотел для нее другой жизни: жизни без войн. Без боли. Когда план «Лунное Око» будет претворен в реальность, она сможет жить счастливо, у нее будут дети и внуки.

Думая об этом, он представил ее с Какаши: как они улыбаются друг другу и идут рука об руку в желтых лучах солнца.


	9. Разбитое стекло

Кабуто скользил по коридору, его тень перерезала полосы света от мерцающих желтых ламп. Хотя Обито ни словом не отозвался о его маленьком подарке, Кабуто было интересно: поладили ли они? Как у них дела? Крадясь вдоль стены, он приглушил свою чакру и использовал технику мудреца, чтобы слиться с окружающим. Даже Тоби не смог бы заметить его. Он испытывал любопытство — и готов был приступить к наблюдениям.  
\- Ей запрещено сюда входить, - сказал один из Зецу, и рот Кабуто растянулся в улыбке. - Обычно она находится в жилых помещениях. Зачем ты здесь?  
\- Мне просто интересно, - ответил Кабуто и ухмыльнулся, наслаждаясь его замешательством.  
Прищурив глаза, он заскользил дальше и растворился в темноте. Как-то раз он видел, что Обито с девушкой прогуливаются снаружи, и они действительно выглядели как влюбленная пара. «Как мило», - подумал Кабуто, непроизвольно облизнувшись. Какая ужасная, горькая, несправедливая судьба.

* * *

За окном лило. Рин сидела у открытого окна, глядя на сплошную стену дождя и рваные серые облака, которые периодически сотрясал гром. Она расстроилась, что у них не вышло пойти на прогулку, и это чувство смутило ее. Она знала, как знает любой чуунин, что пленники склонны отождествлять себя со своими захватчиками. Некоторые из пленных сами становились преступниками, беглыми шиноби. Рин нахмурилась, невидящим взглядом уставившись на серое покрывало облаков, и подумала, что это не ее случай. Она почти ничего не знала ни о планах человека в маске, ни о политической обстановке в мире. Но что-то в нем было ей знакомо. В нем было что-то... надежное, как будто они провели вместе долгие годы.

Глядя в окно, она так глубоко погрузилась в свои мысли, что чуть не пропустила тихий стук в дверь.  
\- Могу я войти? - раздался голос. Рин кивнула и поднялась с места.  
\- Мадара-сан?  
Он посмотрел на нее, и сквозь отверстие в маске она увидела, что его шаринган неактивен.  
\- Ты не представляешь опасности для меня, - сказал он, словно прочитав ее мысли, и Рин кивнула, скрестив руки на груди.  
Он подошел и встал рядом с ней, глядя в окно.  
\- Жаль, - сказал он, и Рин подняла на него глаза. - Я знаю, ты всегда так ждешь этой прогулки.  
\- Ничего страшного, - ответила Рин. Она оперлась о подоконник и выглянула наружу. - Я люблю дождь. После него солнце всегда светит так ярко.  
Он бросил на нее странный взгляд, и Рин засмеялась, убирая за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос.  
Он замолчали. Это было приятное молчание. Дождевая завеса за окном изгибалась волнами, как ткань в порывах ветра. Казалось, что комната целиком окрашена лишь в оттенки серого и единственное яркое пятно в ней - его оранжевая маска.  
\- Я ухожу, - произнес он, поворачиваясь к ней. - Битва состоится завтра, и мне необходимо сделать кое-какие приготовления.  
\- Тебя долго не будет? - спросила Рин.  
\- Возможно, - ответил он и снова отвел взгляд, вглядываясь в серую стену дождя. - Я хотел попрощаться с тобой перед тем, как уйду.

В его словах ей послышалась странная обреченность, и Рин, обхватив себя руками за плечи, посмотрела на него с тревогой. Очевидно, он понял, о чем она думает, потому что выражение его лица смягчилось. Из оконного проема падал столб водянистого света. Он протянул руку, как будто хотел погладить ее по щеке.  
\- Береги себя, - сказал он и опустил руку, так и не притронувшись к ней. - Я надеюсь, что скоро вернусь к тебе.

* * *

\- Кабуто! - Зецу в панике бежал следом за ним. - Тебе нельзя туда входить! Тоби будут в ярости...  
Удара змеиного хвоста было достаточно, чтоб избавиться от него — шея Зецу переломилась с неприятным хрустом. Кабуто подумал, что Зецу определенно не хватает прочности.  
Когда Кабуто появился из тени, Рин сидела в своей комнате, читая книгу,.  
\- Прости, что беспокою, - сказал он, когда она испуганно вскрикнула. - Вижу, что у тебя все хорошо.  
\- Тише, тише, - добавил Кабуто, увидев, что она намеревается выскользнуть в дверь. - Я не причиню тебе зла. Как я понял, Мадара-сама велел тебе держаться от меня подальше — разумеется, с самыми лучшими намерениями?  
\- Что тебе нужно? - спросила Рин. Кабуто ухмыльнулся.  
\- Какая подозрительность! И, в то же время, ты полностью доверяешь человеку, который держит тебя здесь, — произнес он, разведя руками. - Я просто хочу поговорить.  
Он прошелся по комнате, осматриваясь.  
\- Странно, - сказал он, опять ухмыляясь. - Ты провела здесь так много времени и все еще не знаешь, чем мы занимаемся.  
Он подошел к окну. Луна серебряной монетой сверкала в темном небе, и Кабуто повернулся к Рин с ухмылкой.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Возможно, мне стоит просветить тебя.

План «Лунное Око». Такой нелепый в своем идеализме и ужасный, когда дело доходит до конкретного воплощения. Когда Зецу в самом начале рассказали ей про план, она пропустила это мимо ушей, как какую-то детскую выдумку.

\- Уверяю тебя, это не выдумка, - произнес Кабуто, все так же ухмыляясь. - Он хочет захватить мир.  
Он подождал, пока его слова обрушатся на нее со всей ужасающей силой. Рин тупо смотрела на него.  
\- Я тебе не верю, - сказала она.  
Кабуто рассмеялся.  
\- Разумеется, ты не веришь, - сказал он. - Вероятно, мне стоит просто показать тебе.

Рин не знала, зачем последовала за ним, нервно сжимая руки в кулаки, но это правда, она действительно никогда не была в этой части пещеры. К тому же, она не думала, что человек-змея причинит ей зло.  
\- Я не понимаю, - снова сказала она. - Если ты не разделяешь его планов, то зачем тогда помогаешь ему?  
\- Скажем так, это в моих интересах, - сказал Кабуто и посмотрел на нее, ухмыляясь. - Кроме того, помощь в подготовке к войне вносит разнообразие в мою скучную жизнь.  
Ее шаги разносились эхом, когда она спускалась вниз по узкому лестничному пролету, желтый свет фонаря прыгал на темно-серых каменных стенах. Внезапно они остановились. Кабуто повернулся к ней, подняв фонарь.  
\- Я должен предупредить. То, что я собираюсь показать тебе, может быть... неприятным.  
\- Просто покажи это мне, - сказала она, и Кабуто ухмыльнулся.  
За дверью оказалась лаборатория. Лучи яркого света из дверного проема выхватили на полу большой прямоугольник. Кабуто вошел, щелкнув выключателем, и флуоресцентные лампы загудели, заливая комнату светом.  
Обстановка здесь была стерильной и холодной. Посередине стоял операционный стол и стерильный лабораторный бокс, дальняя стена была занавешена толстой черной тканью.  
\- Слышала ли ты, - произнес Кабуто, словно пытаясь завести с ней беседу, - о резне в клане Учиха? Разумеется, нет, - ответил он сам себе. - Это произошло еще, скажем так, до тебя.  
\- Я не понимаю, - сказала Рин, и Кабуто усмехнулся, а потом отдернул занавесь.  
От стены до стены тянулись ряды стеклянных ячеек. На нее уставились десятки шаринганов, плавающих в опалесцирующей жидкости.  
\- Что это? - пораженно спросила Рин. Кабуто усмехнулся.  
\- Резня в клане Учиха, - произнес он. - Целый клан был стерт с лица земли за одну ночь. Разумеется, он убил их из-за их глаз. И я не солгу, если скажу тебе, что это не самое худшее его преступление.  
Глаза покачивались в жидкости, бесстыдно таращась на нее. Она вспомнила, как удаляла глаз Обито. Придавленный булыжником, он не чувствовал боли, пока она не начала операцию. Она надавила большими пальцами на края его глазницы, разрывая нервы и тонкие мышцы, окружавшие глаз...  
Ее желудок сжался. Ее вырвало.  
\- Бедняжка, - произнес Кабуто. - Слишком много испытаний для тебя, да?  
\- Он не стал бы, - сказала Рин. - Он не такой! Он не стал бы...  
\- Ты так уверена? - сказал Кабуто. Он наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо:  
\- Ты никогда не задумывалась, зачем он держит тебя здесь?  
Рин широко открыла глаза от изумления. Пораженная, она уставилась на Кабуто.  
\- Да, - произнес Кабуто. Голос его перешел в угрожающее шипение. - Ты думаешь, что он держит тебя здесь, потому что ты слишком много знаешь. Потому что ты знаешь, где находится его секретная база. Но какова настоящая причина? - спросил он, и его взгляд прошелся вверх-вниз по ее телу.  
\- Что, ты думаешь, он хочет с тобой сделать?

Она бежала по коридорам, спотыкаясь, скользя на поворотах.  
\- Рин-чан! - спрашивали попадавшиеся ей на пути Зецу. - Рин-чан, что случилось?  
\- Тоби! - Белый Зецу выглянул из-под земли рядом с ногой Обито. - Рин хочет убежать!  
Рин прибавила скорости. Коридоры петляли перед ней, как ходы лабиринта. Он говорил ей, что здесь есть выходы...  
Неожиданно пространство исказилось, свернулось воронкой, и человек в маске схватил ее, выкрутив ей руку.  
\- Нет! - крикнула Рин. Ей удалось вырваться, но тот вновь поймал ее. - Пусти меня!  
В темноте ухмылялся Кабуто.

\- Ты убил их! - выкрикнула Рин. Она билась в кольце его рук: - Я видела, ты убил их!  
\- Кого? - спросил Обито, сжимая ее сильнее. - Кого?  
\- Клан Учиха, - произнесла она и почувствовала, как его хватка ослабла. - Я видела их. Я все видела. Тысячи глаз...  
\- Как ты их нашла? - спросил Обито. Он встряхнул ее: - Как?  
\- Это не имеет значения, - сказала Рин. - Ты псих. Я знаю все о твоих планах. Ты преступник! Ты просто больной! Убить их, всех этих людей...  
Она почувствовала, как слова застряли у нее в горле.  
\- Гендзюцу, - произнес он и сделал шаг вперед. - Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты устраивала такие истерики. По меньшей мере, до тех пор, пока я не объясню тебе.  
Ее глаза широко распахнулись, сердце бешено стучало в грудной клетке.  
Он протянул руку, дотронувшись до ее щеки.  
\- Позволь мне показать тебе, - сказал он и наклонился.  
Гендзюцу рассеялось. Она ударила его сгустком чакры, вырвалась из захвата и побежала по коридору.  
Она летела вниз по узким ступеням, ища лабораторию. Глаза — источник его силы. Она вбежала внутрь, рывком распахнув дверь, отдернула занавеску и начала неистово сбрасывать сосуды с полок, разбивая их о каменный пол.  
Воздух подернулся рябью, и Обито появился из пустоты. Сильная рука схватила ее и оттащила от полок.  
\- Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь? - спросил он.  
Ей удалось смахнуть с полки еще несколько сосудов, они разбились, и осколки стекла разлетелись по полу. Глаза перекатывались в луже желтоватой жидкости. Когда он дернул ее на себя, она наступила на тянущийся от глаза нерв и поскользнулась. Он не мог защищаться, и она знала это. Она ударила сгустком чакры в его раненое плечо.  
Боль. От неожиданности он отшатнулся. Рин схватила единственное оружие, бывшее у нее под рукой, каменный сосуд, и с силой ударила по краю его маски. Сосуд с неприятным звуком соприкоснулся с его челюстью, и маска треснула. Рин уставилась на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
Время как будто замедлилось. Ей казалось, что все происходит будто под толщей воды: брызги жидкости из разбитых сосудов и мелкие осколки стекла медленно разлетались вокруг. Глаза перекатывались по каменному полу, к их полупрозрачной белесой склере прилипла грязь.  
Она услышала, как его маска с громким звуком упала на пол.  
\- Нет... - сказала Рин. И затем:  
\- Обито.  
Обито смотрел на нее, и свет качающейся под потолком лампы выхватывал из темноты его лицо, покрытое шрамами.


	10. Конец

Рядом плакал Какаши. До того случая она ни разу не видела, как Какаши плачет. Он всегда выглядел равнодушным или слегка раздраженным, так что это привело ее в замешательство.  
\- Не плачь, Какаши, - произнес Обито. - Все будет хорошо.  
Ее руки дрожали. Она только раз в жизни видела подобную операцию, поэтому не совсем понимала, что должна делать.  
В пещере было тихо, не считая сдавленных всхлипов Какаши и тяжелого дыхания Обито. Рин попыталась сосредоточиться, концентрируя чакру в кончиках пальцев.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала она наконец и подняла взгляд на Какаши, кивнув ему. - Какаши, я хочу, чтобы ты взял Обито за руку.  
Какаши пододвинулся и сделал, как она сказала. Рин осторожно отодвинула веко, и Обито замер. Она заметила, как напряглась его рука в руке Какаши.  
\- Все хорошо, - сказала Рин, направляя тонкий луч чакры. Обито издал полузадушенный стон, и Какаши зажмурился.  
Кровь текла у Обито по щеке, он тяжело дышал.  
\- Все хорошо, - повторила она и сморгнула слезы. - Обито... сейчас будет больно.  
\- Просто сделай это, - сказал он, и Рин начала выдавливать глазное яблоко из глазницы. Ткани рвались с неприятным звуком. Какаши плакал, сжимая руку Обито.  
\- Хорошо. Какаши! - Рин повернулась. - Нам придется сделать это немедленно, иначе глаз станет непригоден к пересадке...  
\- Рин, - Обито произнес ее имя, и она, сжав зубы, сдвинула повязку, закрывающую пустую глазницу Какаши.  
Она не знала, правильно ли все сделала, но внезапно Какаши поморщился. Глаз начал слезиться, и когда Какаши посмотрел на нее, то сделал это обоими глазами.  
\- Как твое зрение? - спросила Рин.  
\- Нормально, - ответил Какаши дрожащим голосом.  
Она услышала странный звук. Ниндзя Камня, он пришел за ними.  
Рин схватила Обито за руку. Его рука была холодной, на коже выступил липкий пот. Рин слышала его рваное дыхание, из-под его века сбегала тонкая струйка крови.  
\- Рин, - снова произнес он. Его рука дрожала: - Рин...  
Она заплакала. Снаружи шла битва: оттуда доносились звуки металла, бьющегося о металл, и чьи-то крики. Воздух разорвало чидори.  
Потолок пещеры начал крошиться, и Какаши заглянул внутрь.  
\- Пещера скоро обрушится, - сказал он. - Нам нужно уходить.  
\- Рин... - повторил Обито.  
Она смотрела на него, а он слабо сжимал ее руку.

* * *

\- Обито.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, стоя посреди разлетевшихся по полу стеклянных брызг, в луже опалесцирующей жидкости.  
\- Рин, - произнес Обито. Он протянул руку, как будто хотел погладить ее по щеке, но она отшатнулась.  
Ей показалось, это движение причинило ему боль. Он отпустил руку и нагнулся, чтобы поднять свою маску.  
\- Они мертвы, - сказал он, вновь надевая маску. Он поднял голову, и на нее уставился шаринган. - Разве то, что я сделал с ними, имеет для тебя какое-то значение?  
\- Ты убил их, - прошептала Рин.  
\- Да, - сказал Обито. - Но это было неизбежно. Я просто использовал удобный случай.  
\- Ты убил их, - снова произнесла она. - Ты вырезал целый клан!  
\- Они сами себя убили, - сказал он. - Глупцы. Слабаки, пекущиеся только о собственных интересах. Учиха уже встали на путь самоуничтожения, и было бы лучше, если бы этому положил конец Учиха, а не кто-то другой. Кто-то, кто смог бы воспользоваться ситуацией в своих интересах.  
\- Разве это не то, что ты сделал? - спросила Рин. Он угрожающе прищурил глаз.  
\- Ты уже знаешь, что я работаю один. Они были нужны мне. Без них я не смог бы добиться своей цели.  
\- Какой цели? - сказала она. - Поработить всех людей и отнять у них свободу воли?  
\- Нет, - произнес Обито. - Принести на землю вечный мир.  
Он сделал шаг, и стекло хрустнуло под его ногой. Рин выставила вперед руки.  
\- Если ты ненавидишь меня, это неважно, - тихо произнес он. - Я завершу свой план, и когда я сделаю это, ты будешь счастлива. Все будут счастливы, - сказал он.

* * *

Он не стал ее удерживать. Она бежала куда глаза глядят, продираясь сквозь подлесок, одержимая одной мыслью - спастись. Обито смотрел из окна башни, как она убегает, как ее маленькая одинокая фигурка отчаянно рвется вперед и растворяется вдали. За его спиной с легкой усмешкой на губах стоял Кабуто .  
\- Что случилось? - спросил Кабуто, и Обито повернулся к нему. Его шаринган бешено вращался. - Я думал, вы двое неплохо поладили.  
\- Ты можешь остановить ее? - произнес Обито, глядя на него устало. - Техника воскрешения, она может быть остановлена?  
\- Нет, - ответил Кабуто, и его губы сложились в отвратительную ухмылку. - Но ты всегда можешь убить ее сам, - сказал он. - В отличие от остальных, она не вернется. Вероятно, так будет даже проще.  
Обито промолчал. Снаружи облака начали расходиться, и на зазубренные скалы пролились первые лучи солнца.


	11. Эпилог

Стояли тихие дни. Солнце заливало светом зеленые холмы, и высокие травы лениво клонились на ветру. Пока шла война, эта долина была усыпана мертвыми телами, удушающий запах серы и дыма поднимался в холодное, затянутое облаками небо.

Подул легкий ветерок, и он натянул плащ на плечи.

Он проиграл эту войну.

* * *

Рин нашла его двумя месяцами спустя, в глубокой пещере, затерянной между гор в стране Водопадов. Ослабший, потерявший правую руку и почти слепой на оставшийся глаз, Обито обернулся, услышав звук ее шагов — звук, который он узнал бы где угодно. Он поднял лицо навстречу лучам водянистого света, сочившимся в пещеру.

\- Они сказали, что я умерла, - произнесла Рин и опустилась за землю рядом с ним, не задавая никаких вопросов.

Поскольку ей некуда было идти, она последовала за ним. Обито пытался объяснить ей, что она для него только помеха, что ей лучше уйти, но Рин смотрела на него с такой болью в глазах, что он всякий раз отступал, чувствуя отвращение к самому себе.

\- Ты не собираешься рассказать мне, что случилось? - спросила она, и Обито понял, что должен сделать по меньшей мере это. Если он расскажет, возможно, тогда она уйдет.

Он посмотрел на нее. Сквозь дымку, застилавшую его взгляд, он видел светлое пятно у нее за спиной, обрамлявшее ее силуэт, как фон картины. Ее волосы тускло светились. Если бы его шаринган был в порядке, он проник бы в ее разум и разделил бы с ней все свои воспоминания, все свое горе. Всю боль, всю неуверенность и все, что он видел и чувствовал.

Но он не мог. Он не мог ничего сказать, слова застряли у него в горле, как кусок черствого хлеба, и только когда Рин села рядом и обняла его за плечи, он смог заговорить.  
\- Я любил тебя, - сказал он. - А потом я увидел, как ты умерла.

Она не произнесла ни слова. Молча она прижалась к нему так тесно, как только могла, и положила голову ему на плечо.

* * *

Клетки Хаширамы не восстанавливаются.

Дни шли один за другим, и Обито стал понемногу приходить в себя, молча переживая свое величайшее поражение. Мир поверил в то, что он мертв, и шиноби пяти объединенных наций зажигали фейерверки и разбрасывали бумажные конфетти, празднуя победу.

Он отжимался на одной руке, пытаясь восстановить хоть чуть-чуть своей прежней силы, но тело подводило его, и без шарингана он не в состоянии был выполнить даже простейшие ниндзюцу. Рин смотрела, затаив дыхание, как он продолжает тренироваться каждый день, несмотря на то, что от усилий его раны вскрывались и кровь пропитывала бинты. Он много спал; долгие годы, проведенные без отдыха, истощили его организм. Иногда он просыпался и чувствовал, как Рин осторожно гладит его по волосам; иногда заставал ее спящей в кресле рядом с его постелью.

\- Зачем ты здесь? - спросил он как-то раз, тяжело опершись о стол. Рин смотрела на него, больного, сломленного человека, старавшегося сохранить хоть крохи собственного достоинства. - Почему ты не ушла?  
Рин молча встала, чтобы помочь ему.  
\- Мне не нужна твоя жалость, - сказал Обито.  
\- Это не жалость, - ответила Рин и вновь замолчала, проигнорировав его вопрос, оставив его наедине с собственными мыслями.

Этой ночью, когда он вошел в комнату, то увидел, что Рин лежит в его постели, отвернувшись к стене.  
\- Помнишь, когда мы были детьми, - произнесла она, - ты порезался и притворялся, что тебе не больно? Я была единственной, кто о тебе беспокоился.  
\- И что с того? - спросил Обито. Он забрался в постель, стараясь не касаться ее, и неловко вытянулся рядом. Но Рин не повернулась к нему и не придвинулась ближе.

Все это не имеет никакого смысла, подумал Обито. Он отвернулся и постарался уснуть.  
И тут он почувствовал, как маленькая рука неуверенно коснулась его спины.  
Все его мышцы напряглись, но, как только Рин прижалась к нему и обняла, он почувствовал облегчение. Ему было тепло и хорошо, и Обито сам себя ненавидел за эту слабость, потому что чувствовал себя таким же жалким и бесполезным, как в детстве.  
\- Ты ведь не собираешься плакать? - спросила Рин. Она явно дразнила его. - Помню, когда я обнимала тебя в последний раз, ты плакал как ребенок.  
\- Я и был ребенком, - глухо отозвался он. Он злился; старые раны вскрылись, и слезы выступили у него на глазах.  
Рин промолчала. Она удобно устроилась рядом, прижавшись к его спине, и уткнулась носом ему между лопаток.  
\- Знаешь что? Я скучаю по этому ребенку, - сказала она наконец. Обито молчал, чувствуя, как кипящий внутри гнев утихает, оставляя только старую печаль, сожаления и всепоглощающее одиночество. Он слишком поздно понял, что плачет; слезы беззвучно стекали у него по лицу.  
Он почувствовал, как она приподнялась и поцеловала его в основание шеи, потом осторожно убрала пряди волос с его лба. Он не помнил матери, но она прикасалась к нему так, как это делала бы мать, нежно и утешающе. В ту ночь он так и уснул в ее объятиях.

* * *

Она взяла привычку спать в его постели. Сначала ему казалось, что она делает это из жалости или из странного чувства практичности, ведь вдвоем было проще сохранить тепло. Однако скоро он привык к тому, что по ночам она обнимает его, уткнувшись носом ему между лопаток. Рин и раньше целовала его — так, как целуют больного щенка или поцарапанную коленку малыша. Он не задавал вопросов и не собирался пользоваться ее добротой. Так что когда в одну прекрасную ночь она приподнялась и поцеловала его в щеку, Обито не придал этому особого значения, пока она не потянула его за плечо, заставляя лечь на спину.

Поцелуй был нежным. Ее губы оказались мягкими, и, когда она углубила поцелуй, это удивило его. Она улыбнулась ему и легла сверху, обхватив его лицо ладонями и снова целуя.

Потом она спросила:  
\- Ты никогда ни с кем не целовался раньше, правда? - и Обито уставился на нее, в нем клокотала смесь обиды и гнева, но Рин просто рассмеялась, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Он не знал, как объяснить ей: долгие годы он пытался достичь своей цели, и одной мысли о том, что она будет жива в мире без боли и страданий, было для него достаточно.

Рин погладила шрамы на его лице, затем поддразнила его, заметив, что такой крутой шиноби все еще краснеет перед ней, как мальчишка. Обито ошеломленно смотрел на нее, не зная, что сказать, а она внезапно навалилась сверху, горячо дыша ему в ухо.

За что Обито был благодарен своей судьбе, так это за то, что тот валун не полностью придавил правую сторону его тела — скорее, правую треть. Рин хихикала и смеялась, пока не задохнулась от ощущения, когда он вошел в нее. Она снова хихикнула и велела ему быть осторожней, а не то его член может отвалиться, как рука. Обито решил, что ему нужно стараться получше.

(Она как раз собиралась вероломно поинтересоваться, не в этом ли причина, почему у Зецу там ничего нет, когда он толкнулся в нее, и она открыла рот от удивления. И после этого она только стонала и задыхалась от удовольствия, хватаясь за его плечи.)

* * *

Шли годы. Вскоре страны Альянса перестали его разыскивать.  
Его фото по-прежнему было на развешанных повсюду плакатах. Устрашающее и покрытое шрамами, его лицо все еще красовалось на первой странице каждой разыскной книги в каждой стране. Разжигатель войны. Призрак, тень, человек в черном, блуждающий неведомыми путями, страшилище, которое не дает детям спать по ночам.  
\- Я видел его, - сказал лавочник таинственным шепотом, когда Обито подошел к прилавку, чтобы заплатить за продукты. - Он был весь в черном и бродил по полям к западу от нас. Говорят, он плакал кровавыми слезами.  
\- Это ужасно, - вздохнула Рин, и Обито едва удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза.

Тем же вечером он сидел в темноте и думал о людях, которых убил. Рин встала у него за спиной и обняла, положив руки ему на плечи. Раньше для него не имело значения, скольких придется убить, потому что в новом мире он мог воскресить их всех. Но он проиграл и не смог воскресить никого.

* * *

Это было единственным, что мешало их счастью. Иногда он лежал ночью без сна и думал обо всем, что натворил, и это было похоже на вес тысячи булыжников, обрушившихся на его плечи.  
\- Я еще могу все исправить, - как-то раз сказал Обито. - Я еще могу спасти их.  
\- Хватит, - сказала ему Рин. - Просто хватит.  
Обито поднял на нее взгляд единственного замутненного глаза.  
\- Тебе больше не нужно бороться, - произнесла она.

* * *

Небо за окном начало затягиваться серой пеленой. Вскоре по земле застучали первые капли дождя, и оглушительный раскат грома разорвал тишину.

Спрятавшись за стеной дождя, они занимались любовью. Наслаждение захватило их и отступило, как волна. Обито почувствовал, как Рин протянула руку и коснулась его лица, кончики пальцев проследили глубокие борозды его шрамов. Это было больше, чем просто прикосновение: в полутемной комнате их души сливались в одно целое.

Когда Рин уснула, Обито лежал и смотрел на нее. Он осторожно положил руку ей на спину; мягкие очертания ее тела и память о прошлом — вот единственный островок покоя, что остался ему в этом несовершенном мире.

Конец


End file.
